Angel Baby
by lazygirl078
Summary: Mr. Narumi decided to hold an activity for everyone in the school. Everyone has to draw a random name from a box and whoever’s name is written on the paper will be your so called ‘baby’ for a while. Can you guess who Natsume got as his ‘baby’?


**Angel Baby**

**Summary: **Mr. Narumi decided to hold an activity for everyone in the school. Everyone has to draw a random name from a box and whoever's name is written on the paper will be your so called 'baby' for a while. Can you guess who Natsume got as _his_ 'baby'?

**Author's Note: **Yay! Another fanfic! Anyway, I got this idea from an activity they were holding in my classroom, so I hope you like it! Expect a whole lot of OC-ness, people! Ah, and a reminder before you guys start reading:

Mikan and Friends: 14 years old

Tsubasa, Misaki, and others: 17 years old

**Disclaimer: **Isn't it already obvious that I don't own Gakuen Alice?

---

Chapter One: The Nightmare Begins: Part I

It was a very peaceful day…

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

NOT. Just like every other day, our very own Mikan Sakura, the no-star, but now a one-star, was late for class. Sound familiar to you?

"Ahh, Ohayo-gozaimasu!" Mikan greeted the class as she entered, with all eyes staring right at her **(A/N: That's a **_**very **_**uncomfortable situation…)**.

"Ahem Thank you, Mikan-chan, now please take your seat…" Mr. Narumi replied.

"Hai, hai… Gomen…"

"Baka…" Natsume, the SPECIAL-star, said under his breath.

"Shut up…" Mikan replied, as she took her seat.

"As I was saying, we are going to hold this activity called 'Angel Baby' which will be observed by the entire school. Everyone will draw a random name from this box I hold right here. Everyone's names from this classroom are jumbled up inside it. Now, whoever's name is on the paper that you'll pick out, he or she will be your baby for three whole months!"

"Umm, Narumi-sensei," Yuu said. "What exactly _is _Angel Baby?"

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you: You will be the angel of your baby, meaning that you shall do nothing to harm them in any way whatsoever, rather than that, you should protect them at all costs. If you don't, you'll have a little chat with Persona…"

"Yikes…"

"Anyway, you have to only do good to your baby but you should never tell them that you are their angel. You could either give them gifts or talk to them everyday, use any way you like. After three months, you will reveal yourself to your baby one by one in front of the whole class, telling them the good things that you've done to them. Any more questions?"

"What happens if your- ahem - 'baby' is your worst enemy?"

"Well, then I guess your nightmare will begin! No excuses, no changing of babies, and no treating him or her badly. Understood?" (**A/N: Wow, Narumi seems strict**** for the first time****…**** Just pretend ****it's**** Jinno instead)**

"Hai…"

"Good, now's the time to pick out a name from the box! Mikan-chan, you go first, since you were late today. Don't open it until everyone has gotten theirs, alright?"

"Ah, hai!" Mikan replied. She reached inside the box, took a paper out and went back to her seat, then went the next person and so on and so forth.

"Okay, now that you're all done, you can open them!" Mr. Narumi said, so they did.

**Mikan**

_'__W__ha-__ It's Permy! __Noooo!'_

**Sumire**

_'Ara?__Mochu?__ Why isn't it Natsume-sama!?! __W__HY__'_

**Mochu**

_'It's __Iinchou__. Oh well.'_

**Yuu**

_'Ah, Nonoko-chan!__ I better do my job well as an angel!'_

**Nonoko**

_'Yay, __it's__ Anna!'_

**Anna**

_'Oh, it's Koko__! Hmm__… what should I give him…?'_

**Koko**

_'Wow… __it's__ Natsume… Aww, I won't be able to tease him anymore!'_

**Natsume**

_'__…'_

"NANI!?!" He shouted all of a sudden.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san… what's wrong?" One of their classmates asked, making him realize that he had just embarrassed himself in front of the whole classroom **(A/N: So much for keeping his cool…)**

On that very paper, it read: **-- SAKURA MIKAN**** -- **in bright red letters. '_Well__, I guess I have no choice… I don't want to have a talk with Persona…'_

"Okay, what was up with that?" Mikan said. "You've never screamed at all!"

"It's none of your-" Natsume stopped. _'I forgot__ I have to be NICE to her. Damn, this sucks.'_

"It's nothing, nothing at all…"

"Huh? Shouldn't you be saying things like: 'Butt out, Polka-Dots!' or 'None of your business, idiot!' or something like that?"

"I'm not in the mood today…"

_'All I have to do is be nice to her for three whole month__s and I'm done with this. Sigh__…'_

**(A/N: If you're wondering wh****ere**** Ruka and Hotaru ****are****, don't worry, I ****would****n't leave them out of ****a**** story)**

**Ruka**

"NANI!?!?!?!?!?"

"Wow, Ruka's was _much _louder than Natsume's…"

"Ahh, gomen…" He replied. _'No way!!!__ It's… it's… __IMAI!?!__'_There was no mistake, his paper clearly read: -- **IMAI HOTARU -- **in bright red letters as well. _'My life is officially over…'_

**Hotaru**

_'Ara, Nogi… Sigh, I guess there'll be no rabbits for me for a LONG time.'_

"Oi Ba- No… Ruka-kun."

"Eh? Did you just call me 'Ruka'?"

"Never mind that, I left my wallet in the dorm and I have no rabbits with me right now, so I'm gonna eat lunch with you."

"Hey, you can't-" He stopped. _'I have to be __nice,__ I have to be nice…'_

"Umm, yeah, sure…" Ruka replied. _'Trying to be nice hurts… at least when I'm trying to be nice to Imai…'_

"Okay, now if you don't mind, I'll be heading to Misaki-sensei's Greenhouse to 'borrow' a few things!" Mr. Narumi said as he snuck out the door. "Be grateful, you have the whole day off! But stay in the classroom." **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write anything else****… thus, the name lazygirl078 :P)**

"Hai, Narumi-sensei…"

"Alright, be good!"

Once he left, everyone scattered around the classroom.

**Mikan and Sumire**

"Yo, Permy!"

"_What?__"_

"Ah, nothing, I just wanted to talk for a while since, uh, Hotaru doesn't wanna talk to me, and Iinchou's busy."

"Well, that's something I've never heard _you_ say before."

"Umm, yeah," Mikan said as she took a seat beside her. "So… what's up?"

"Well, my 'baby' seems busy with something else so I have nothing else to do and I can't believe I'm talking to you."

"What's that supposed to- Never mind…"

"But… it's somehow nice that I have someone to chat to, since no one wants to speak to me, always thinking I'm the bossy, snobby type," Sumire replied as she smiled.

"Aahhh!"

"Eh, what!?!"

"Nothing, it's just that you SMILED! The world is coming to an end! Run for your lives!"

"What are you talking about!? I CAN smile! What's wrong with you!?"

"Ah, gomen, gomen," Mikan replied, as she smiled back.

"Weirdo." Surprisingly, they both laughed together.

**Yuu**** and ****Nonoko**

"Hi Nonoko-chan!" Yuu greeted.

"Hello Iinchou!" They replied. "Why are you here?"

"Just getting a change of atmosphere. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering who my angel was."

"Eh!? But Narumi-sensei said-"

"He never said that we couldn't TRY to find out, now did he?" Nonoko replied.

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's settled!" She decided, without giving Yuu the chance to finish any of his sentences. Aww, poor Iinchou. "I think I'm on the right track of finding out who _my_ angel is!"

"Eh!? But we just started! How could you find out so soon!?"

"Well, here's my guess," Nonoko came closer to Yuu to whisper in his ear. "I think that it's Yasuo Ito, the one sitting in the front row, a little to the left."

_'Eh? But I'm her angel, so what's up with Ito-san?' _He thought. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, lately, he's giving me weird gifts, covering it up by saying: 'I like you.' In every message he leaves it with."

"Ah, Nonoko-chan… When did this start happening?"

"Well, it started about a week ago, but I bet he already knew about it before I did, since he has the alice of seeing the near future! Hah! He can't fool me! I'll find proof that he's my angel!"

_'It's not that… In fact, it's far from that…' _Yuu thought. _'Seems like Ito-san has a small crush on her.__ Isn't he a bit straightforward? And how come she can't realize it?__ Man, is she really this dense?'_

"Umm, haha, well, good luck then, Nonoko-chan!"

**Anna and Koko**

Both of them sighed.

"I'm bored…" Koko said.

"So am I…" Anna replied.

"Time to read Anna-chan's mind!"

_'Don't you dare__…'_

"Hai…"

"How come you're not reading Natsume-san's mind?"

"He'll burn me to a crisp."

"But you usually ignore that."

"But now I'm realizing the DANGERS of reading minds."

"If so, then how come you tried to read my mind?" Anna asked, sounding stern.

"Because you can never hurt me!" Koko answered with a smile plastered on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Uhh, haha, it's nothing…" The air around Anna suddenly changed, making Koko scared of her.

"Don't you like anything else other than reading minds???"

"Well…" Koko started. "There's this girl-"

"Eh!?"

"Shh! Quiet down!"

"You like a girl? Ah, I thought that this would never happen! Who is it? Tell me!" (**A/N: Let's say that they were childhood friends when they were younger.**** At least, in my story they are. )**

"Why would I do that!? I shouldn't have told you that in the first place…"

"Aww, come on! Who is it?"

Koko just kept on blushing. "It's a secret…"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because- I don't want to!"

"Come on!"

"I said no! Not in a million years!"

And this continued for a while.

**H****our****s**** later…**

_RING! RING! RING!_

Dismissal Time

**Natsume and Mikan**

"Oi, Polka-dots."

"Don't call me that!" Mikan replied. "What is it?"

"Ruka and Mochu are busy, so I'll eat with you."

"Ah, okay, I guess… Let's go to the Sakura tree."

_At the Sakura tree_

"I like eating here. It's so peaceful."

"It won't be if you just keep on talking over and over again."

"Shut up!" Mikan replied, as she started eating her lunch. Then she noticed that Natsume wasn't eating at all.

"Don't you have anything to eat, Natsume?"

"I'm not hungry." Suddenly, a loud, roaring sound came from his stomach, making them completely quiet. Then, Mikan started laughing.

"Hahaha, you seem hungry to me!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oh, did I just hear you, Natsume Hyuuga, stutter? This never happens to you!"

"Just shut up…" He replied. Then Mikan tried to find something in her pockets. Then she took out a small box. She gave it to Natsume.

"Here, eat that."

"What's this?"

"A leftover Howalon. You can have it; I already ate my share yesterday."

"Umm, yeah…thanks…"

"You're- Wait," Mikan stopped. "Did you just 'thank' me?"

"Yeah, so?" Natsume replied. Mikan smiled. "Nothing, you just seem a lot nicer today."

"Hmph, don't get used to it…" But Natsume smiled as well.

**Ruka and Hotaru**

"How much money do you have?"

"Umm, around 1000 rabbits." **(A/N: Let's just say this is a lot)**

"Wow, you're poor…"

"What are you talking about!? This was my allowance for a month! How much money do you make anyway?"

"Around 10000 rabbits a day."

Ruka kept silent.

"Ah, I see crab," Hotaru said. "Money please."

"Grr… Fine, here…" He replied as he gave it to her.

_A few moments later…_

"YOU SPENT MY ENTIRE ALLOWANCE FOR ONE WHOLE MONTH IN JUST ONE DAY!?!"

"You're too loud. I'm gonna pay you back, don't worry."

"How can I not worry!? You might do the same thing all over again and-"

"I'm sorry."

"Then you'll- huh?"

"I'm sorry for doing that… it's a habit of mine…" Hotaru replied, looking down at her crab.

"Umm, yeah, it's ok…thanks…"

"You want some?" She asked, ruining the moment and THUS making Ruka fall anime-style.

**Sumire and Mochu**

Mochu let out a big sigh. "Will you stop following me!?!"

"Eh? But Natsume-kun's busy, and there's nothing else to do."

"So go home!"

"No!"

"Fine!" He said as they sat down for a rest.

"… Ne, Mochu-kun," Sumire asked. "What kinds of sports do you like?"

"Hn?" Mochu replied while eating a bunch of junk food. "Hmm, I guess I like soccer…"

"Hmm, what about food?"

"Well, I know I like potato chips…"

"Any girls you're interested in?"

"Well I…" Mochu blushed. _'Wait a minute, am I being hit on!?'_

"Yes, go on…" Sumire replied, writing it all down on a small notebook, making Mochu sweatdrop.

"Why are you even asking me???"

"No reason."

"What do you mean no reason???"

"As in no reason, duh. Do you not get the point, Mochu-kun? What's wrong with you?"

"What are you saying? What's wrong with _you??_ You're even more annoying than that Sakura girl-" Sumire suddenly smacked her hands on the table hardly, with an angry look on her face.

"Don't you dare compare me to anyone!" Sumire shouted. "I'm not anyone else!" After that, she stomped away, fuming. Mochu just stared, surprised and shocked.

_'I guess I shouldn't have said that…'_

**Nonoko and Anna**

"Can you believe it? He has a crush!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, really! I'd never think I'd live to see the day when I would hear that our little Koko is growing up!" Anna said. "But, I'm kinda sad as well."

"Hm? Why would you be?"

"Well, I told you before, now didn't I?" Anna replied. "Heck, I told everyone in pre-school!"

"Oh, I remember! You had a crush on Koko and declared to everyone that you guys would get _marrie__d _in the future!" Nonoko said. "Oh, how sweet and innocent!"

"Hey, I was five, cut me some slack!"

"Yeah, but you don't have a crush on him anymore, right? Of course you don't!"

"Um, sure…" She blushed.

"Anna?"

"…"

"Oh. My. GOD! You still do! Since pre-school days?"

"Hey, Nonoko-chan, keep it down!_ People__ can hear you…_" Anna said, sitting as low as possible so that no one can see her.

"This is such good news! We can sabotage the other girl that Koko likes!"

"Nonoko-chan, that's too harsh…"

"Why haven't you confessed to him yet, Anna-chan? Something must be wrong with you!"

"Do you think I can? After telling me he likes someone??"

"Yeah, but you have a MUCH bigger chance than the other girl. SHE wasn't his _childhood friend_."

"Mou, Nonoko-chan, can we please talk about this some other time?" Anna was already turning as red as a tomato.

"Okay then, but I'm planning your wedding."

"NONOKO-CHAN!"

"Haha, just kidding!" She said. "See you later, Mrs. Yome!"

"Mou…" Anna said, regaining her composure. "It's all stupid Koko's fault…" And yet, she was still as red as a tomato.

**Speaking of Koko…**

"Natsume!" Koko called him. "Wonder where he is?"

Then he heard Mikan laughing. "You seem hungry to me!"

"Ah, Sakura-san! I'm gonna ask her where Natsume went," He said, running closer to the Sakura Tree. "Sh-shut up!"

_'Oh, so Natsume was here__ too. Haha, he stuttered. I'm gonna have __some__ fun and spy on them.'_

"This never happens to you!"

"Just shut up…"

_'Haha, he's blushing. Wonder why he likes covering up his feelings? Well, I do too, but that's different!!"_

"Here."

"What's this?"

"A leftover Howalon. You can have it."

"Umm, yeah… thanks."

_'Whoa! She made him thank her! That's unbelievable! __The worlds going to end!'_**(A/N: Isn't that just what Mikan said, Koko?)**

"Don't get used to it…" Then Natsume smiled.

"Whoa! You just smiled!" Koko shouted all of a sudden.

"Koko? Why are you here?"

"Kokoroyome…" Natsume was pissed, obviously. "You were spying…?"

"No, no, I wasn't, I wasn't! I was just passing by!"

"Liar!" He started throwing flames at Koko, making him run around like crazy.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen! I'll never do it again, I swear!" **(A/N: Liar.) **"Why won't you back me up!?" **(A/N: I'm only writing this story, don't complain, Koko!)**"Ugh, why me?"

"Natsume, just stop it, will you?" Mikan said.

"Hmph, whatever." Then all the flames disappeared.

"Sigh Arigato, Sakura-san…"

"You must be sick today, Natsume… Eh?" The space beside her was completely empty. "Mou! He left me behind! See ya, Koko!"

"Yeah, see ya…" Koko was still catching his breath after all that running. "Whose fault do you think it is!?" **(A/N: Hey, you're the one who wanted to spy.) **"…"

**By the way, where's Yuu?**

"Hmm, what should I get for Nonoko-chan?" He said while walking around Central Town. Then he stopped by a jewelry store.

"I remember she was saying something to Anna-san about a crystal amulet…" He stepped inside and saw the price. "But I can't even afford it…" He said.

Then he passed by another store.

"She also said she wanted a new chemist set…" He went in and went out again. "Wah… Who knew it would be that expensive…?"

Yuu sighed. "I need something I can afford, but still nice… But where would I find something like that???"

Then he suddenly passed by the flower shop.

"Oh, duh… Of course, she also said she likes flowers!" Then he headed straight in.

_A few seconds later…_

"Thanks for the flowers!"

"You're welcome! Who's the lucky girl you're gonna give these to?"

"Eh, no, it's not like that!" Yuu nervously replied. "It's for the angel baby thing!"

"Ah, I heard about that, but why would you buy something like this just for one project like that?"

"Ah, that's…" Yuu stopped. _'She's got a point… Why am I doing something like this just for Nonoko-chan? Hmm…'_

"She's… an important person to me?"

"Aww, how sweet! Well, good luck with your project!"

"Yeah, thanks…" Yuu said and then left. "Well, I think she'll like these flowers anyway. And it only cost me 90 rabbits!"

**(A/N: Aww, Yuu's too dense…)**

**---**

**A/N: Yay! I finished it! ****Sorry for the OC-ness, but it's needed for the story! Bwahaha! I am the queen of OC-ness! Bwaha…- okay, you guys didn't hear that… ****Well, for those of you who don't know me, I'm the one who wrote 'A Typical Alice Academy Story', which I might or might not be continuing anymore. Anyway, I hope you like it! I loved writing about Anna and Koko! I kept on reading those parts over and over again! Well, anyway, ****RxR****. No flames allowed.**

**lazygirl078**


End file.
